Right here, Behind your Back
by poupoulebambou
Summary: Au Mur des Lamentations, leurs regards se croisent, ils réfléchissent, se souviennent, de leur amitié, de leur vie, de ce qui les lient. Une douce introspection au moment où tout est fini, sur les années de leurs vies. POV Milo, peut être un POV Camus à venir
_Hey ! Petit OS comme ça, parce que j'avais envie de tenter de développer un peu l'amitié entre Camus et Milo, si rarement voir jamais traitée car toujours en second plan derrière la relation amoureuse qu'on leur donne si souvent. J'aime beaucoup le MiloCamus, franchement, et j'écrirai dessus si je ne trouvais pas qu'il y en avait déjà assez comme ça, mais voilà, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est jamais demandé comment ces deux là pouvaient être amis. Rien d'ambitieux dans cet OS, le point de vue est celui de Milo mais j'écrirai peut-être celui de Camus si ça plaît, j'y ai mis quelques HC personnels que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'expliquer, donc désolée si ça peut paraître bizarre ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Que l'on se soit rencontrés si tôt, alors que nos maîtres ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture, c'est à la fois étrange et certainement fruit de l'une de mes plus grandes chances dans la vie. Tu te rappelle, je pense, de ces quelques jours au Sanctuaire, quand ils avaient du partir en mission, et que nous avions étés laissés au soin du Chevalier des Gémeaux. J'étais un enfant affectueux, un peu trop, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai compris que récemment que c'était parce que j'étais véritablement angoissé par la solitude, mais je me demande encore d'où venait cette peur qui me tordait le ventre et me poussait à chercher la compagnie, où qu'elle soit et quelle qu'elle soit. Si elle était raisonnée, ou profondément gravée dans mes gènes. Je parlais beaucoup. J'en avais besoin. Ça avait l'air de t'ennuyer, des fois, et pourtant tu ne me chassais pas. Tu était encore trop jeune pour être ce Chevalier des Glaces sérieux et renfermé, tu étais encore un enfant, certes calme, mais un enfant qui avait tout autant besoin d'être entouré.  
Puis nous nous sommes séparés, et retrouvés ce jour là où nous avons reçu nos armures. Nous étions encore jeunes. Je faisais bonne figure, ça oui, j'étais fier, mais au fond de moi j'avais peur, et tu sais pourquoi : A cette époque, je ne maîtrisais pas encore l'Aiguille Écarlate, encore une fois à cause de mon âge, n'étant pas encore prêt à passer l'épreuve qu'elle demandait. Et pourtant l'armure ne m'a pas rejeté. Pourtant tu ne m'a pas rejeté, et quand tu t'es retrouvé, suite à certaines circonstances, à être le seul au courant de mon secret, tu t'es tu. Tu n'a jamais rien répété. Pas parce que tu t'en fichais, ça j'en suis sûr. Mais parce que tu prenais ça au sérieux, et je t'ai vu mentir ouvertement, yeux dans les yeux, pour protéger ce secret. Je t'en ai toujours été reconnaissant, et j'ai su que notre amitié a réellement commencé ici : dans cette confiance mutuelle. J'avais décidé de te croire quand tu avais dit que tu ne dirais rien. J'avais raison de le faire.  
A cette époque, je n'étais pas très différent de ce que j'étais, petit, et dans ce Sanctuaire fermé je cherchais des points d'ancrage, je parlais, je voulais m'intégrer, avoir des amis, et je sais que j'ai ennuyé bien de nos confrères à parler sans m'arrêter, à les coller, tout le temps, mais je n'y pouvais rien, c'était un besoin vital. Certains l'avaient peut être compris, car ils étaient moins froids avec moi, d'autres s'en fichaient. Je sais aussi que personne ne comprenait pourquoi je m'acharnais sur toi. Silencieux, dans ton coin, loin des regroupements bruyants, à l'écoute des adultes plus que des enfants, tous pensaient que tu n'aimais personne. Tu n'étais pas complètement hors de notre communauté, simplement, tu n'y étais pas attaché. Alors, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi j'allais si souvent vers toi, et pourquoi je parlais dans le vide : là était leur erreur, car tu m'écoutais. Tu m'écoutais, plus ou moins attentivement selon les jours, et oui, tu me répondais. Tu parlais peu : ce n'étais pas parce que tu avais peu à dire. Mais c'était parce que ce que tu avais à dire, on n'écouterait pas. On ne comprendrait pas. Tu en étais persuadé. Tu te trompais.  
Tu t'es mis à me parler, aussi, des fois, de ces sujets que tu pensais seulement tiens : Tu parlais de ce que tu observais, ce que tu lisais, ce que tu entendais. Et moi, là dedans, je te rendais le service que tu faisais en m'écoutant en t'écoutant tout autant. C'était comme ça que ça marchais. Et je crois que grâce à toi, j'ai appris la mesure, au fil des années, j'ai appris à apprécier le silence et à regarder autrement la solitude. Est ce que je t'ai appris quelque chose, Camus ? Ou n'ai-je fait que profiter de ton aura apaisante ? A mes onze ans, j'ai finalement pu maîtriser mon attaque. Mon maître est mort, à cause de cela. J'y ai gagné en maturité. J'ai alors compris pourquoi les gens étaient si silencieux autours de moi : Quand on est silencieux, on pense. On se souvient. On réfléchit. On rêve. Alors j'ai appris le silence. Ça t'as inquiété, je le voyais à tes sourcils froncés, quand le blanc s'installait entre nous. Tu as compensé. Tu as parlé, un peu plus que d'habitude. Tu as fait cet effort pour moi. Tu m'a même parlé de toi. Tu m'as fait confiance.  
J'étais déjà assez proche des autres, à l'époque, mais tu as seulement commencé à me suivre à cette époque. Le changement a été bien subtil, oui, puisque tu ne cherchais pas particulièrement la compagnie des autres, tu n'étais pas si différent que d'habitude, mais au moins tu étais descendu de ta tour. C'est assez étrange, à expliquer, mais je crois que quelque part, tu avais ouvert l'accès à ta confiance aux autres autours de toi. Si je devais donner une image, je prendrais celui d'un enclos de chevaux : tu n'étais plus l'étalon qui faisait des allers retours quand ça lui chantait, mais l'étalon qui faisait partie du troupeau. Étrange image, j'en conviens, mais c'est la seule qui m'est venue à l'esprit.  
Tu doit te souvenir aussi que tu es celui qui m'a appris à lire. Mon maître me donnait des leçons rapides, de temps à autres, mais il s'en fichait profondément et me laissait se débrouiller, si bien que je possédais à peine les bases : une autre de mes hontes, que tu t'es empressé de corriger en partageant tes leçons. Plus j'y repense, plus je comprends que contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient, surtout au vu de mon débit de paroles, je cachais beaucoup de choses. On se ressemblait, sur ce point. Même si toi tu ne tirais pas tant que ça de honte de ce dont tu ne parlais pas.  
Un jour, tu as du quitter le Sanctuaire pour aller entraîner Isaak en Sibérie. Je dois t'avouer que sur le coup, ça m'avait un peu attristé de te voir partir. Tu n'étais pas mon seul ami, mais tu étais mon meilleur : celui qui avait toute ma confiance, et c'est à ce moment que j'ai pris conscience d'à quel point je maintenais une distance inconsciente avec les autres. Ça m'a mis mal à l'aise. Alors je me suis un peu plus ouvert à Aiolia, Mû, ou Aldébaran.  
Je venais te voir, quand j'avais le temps. A chaque fois j'avais le plaisir de voir que tu attendais plus ou moins ma visite. Alors je venais. Pas trop souvent, car tu étais très occupé avec Hyôga qui venait d'arriver, et moi j'avais des devoirs au Sanctuaire auxquels je ne pouvais échapper, mais de temps à autres. La rareté de nos rencontres ne les rendait que plus agréables. C'est à ce moment aussi que j'ai compris ce que notre relation avait de plus que celle que j'entretenais avec les autres : elle était naturelle.  
Je n'étais pas là quand tu as cru Isaak mort. Pas le jour même, mais le suivant, car pour la première fois, tu m'as demandé de venir.  
Tu étais très digne, quand je t'ai vu. Pas différent de d'habitude. Hyôga était dévasté. Tu avait été sévère, avec lui. Le drame n'avait été qu'un tremplin pour toi, afin de lui faire une nouvelle leçon. Mais il a suffit qu'il aille se coucher pour que tu laisse apparaître ta tristesse, Camus. Oh, pas d'effusions de larmes, jamais avec toi, mais ce soir là, tu as parlé. Tu as parlé plus que d'habitude, tu m'as raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, tu t'es confié.  
Sur le coup, ça m'avait fait un choc. Je ne comprenais que maintenant l'ampleur de la confiance que tu m'accordais. Ça m'a fait immensément plaisir, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point car ce jour là je l'ai cachée. Ce n'était pas le moment. Je t'ai écouté. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas parlé du tout. J'ai juste écouté. Tu as posé ta tête sur mon épaule, tu as ouvertement cherché du soutien pour la première fois de ta vie. J'ai répondu présent. J'aurais été un abominable monstre de m'esquiver.  
Ce souvenir a toujours un goût doux amer dans ma mémoire, car à partir de ce jour tu t'es renfermé un peu plus aux autres, et même devant moi tu avait l'air plus sévère, je sais que ce jour t'as profondément marqué et je le regrette. Si Isaak n'avait pas disparu, te serais tu complètement ouvert aux autres ? Serais tu devenu plus amical, aurais tu un jour franchement souris... ?  
Plus je me demande, plus je me dit que oui. Et plus ça m'attriste.  
Alors, parfois, quand je pense à ce jour, je me souviens de cette brève entreinte que nous avons partagée. Je me rappelle que même si tu es devenu plus froid, notre relation a fait un nouveau pas. Je me rappelle que tu m'as fait confiance, à nouveau, ce jour là.  
J'avais beau avoir guéri de mon angoisse de la solitude, du moins, je pensais, savoir que tu m'appréciais et me tenais en estime constituait un véritable matelas derrière moi tandis que je marchais : J'allais de l'avant, fort de mes croyances, fort de la fierté que mon armure me donnait, fort de ma détermination dans ma mission de Chevalier d'Or : Je savais que quoi qu'il arrivait, tu me rattraperai. J'étais un grand optimiste, un idéaliste, certes, mais un idéaliste déterminé. Et tu ne m'as jamais jugé sur ça.  
Jamais, à cette époque, tu ne m'a traité de naïf. Pas à cette époque.  
Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à me tromper.  
Ma résolution, ma confiance en toi, tout cela combiné avait tracé un chemin droit devant moi. J'en ai sous-estimé mes peurs. Pire, j'en ai oublié de m'assurer que toi, tu allais bien.  
J'ai associé mon état d'esprit au tien, car nous étions tellement proches que je pensais te comprendre en me comprenant. Je suis parti devant en te pensant à côté, alors que tu étais un peu derrière. Je regardais devant, tu regardais autours de toi, et je n'étais pas là pour te rassurer.  
Car jamais, jamais tu n'aurais refait ce que tu avais fait, ce jour : appeler à l'aide.  
Tu ne pensais pas avoir besoin d'aide. Et c'est vrai. Tu n'en avait pas besoin. Tu es fort, Camus. Intelligent. Tu as regardé autours de toi, tu as analysé ton environnement, tu as compris, et tu as avancé. Seul. Seul, dans tes pensées, en regardant la mer, tu t'es posé des questions sur ce que nous défendions, ce que je défendais sans me poser de questions. Seul, les yeux mi clos et les cheveux au vent, tu as construit ta propre détermination, tu as acquis ce relativisme et en même temps cette volonté de glace qui te caractérisait si bien. J'aurais du comprendre, à ce moment. Car contrairement à ce que je pensais naïvement, nous ne nous battions plus exactement pour la même chose. Nous avions pris deux chemins différents. Parallèles, mais différents.  
Malgré cela, ta confiance comme la mienne n'ont jamais étés ébréchées. Le problème, je pense, n'a pas été que nous marchions sur deux routes différentes, car ce n'est pas un problème, au contraire, car chacun doit suivre son chemin, et nous avions accompli l'exploit de ne jamais se perdre de vue en le faisant. Le problème a été que, contrairement à toi, je n'avais pas compris. Contrairement à toi, je n'avais pas appris à marcher seul. J'étais dépendant. Et je l'ignorais.  
Et puis tu es mort.  
Une première fois.  
Ce jour là, je l'ai laissé passer. Il m'avait impressionné. La force du cosmos de Hyôga dépassait la mienne, et il servait le bien... Je n'en étais pas persuadé, loin de là. Pour tout t'avouer, je pensais que tout n'étais qu'un immense malentendu, quelque chose du genre : je doutais. Pourquoi j'ai laissé Hyôga passer ? Parce que je pensais qu'il avait, quelque part, la clé. Je me suis dit que s'il servait réellement le bien, il n'avait qu'à le prouver. Je voulais voir jusqu'où il allait avancer. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi nous nous battions contre des jeunes aussi déterminés, au potentiel aussi grand, à la notion de justice aussi forte et pure.  
Et tu es mort.  
J'ai découvert la supercherie. La vraie couleur du sang sur mes mains.  
Je m'étais trompé tout ce temps, et ta mort m'a fait comprendre à quel point j'avais été aveugle :  
Oui, Camus, comme toi, il y avait beaucoup de choses que j'avais trouvées étranges. Oui, j'avais trouvé bizarre les événements que tu m'avais rapporté. Mais là où toi tu as analysé chaque élément, les sourcils froncés, là où toi tu as remis en cause beaucoup de choses, causant ton éloignement, moi, j'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai cru bon de ne pas donner suite à mes doutes.  
Il était là, mon crime, elle était là, notre séparation, la divergence de nos routes.  
A ta mort, je n'ai pas seulement compris à quel point j'avais été naïf, j'ai aussi compris à quel point je m'étais menti, tout ce temps, à quel point... A quel point je m'étais reposé sur mes croyances, déviant de ma route alors que toi tu avançais tout droit, conscient que tu étais de la relativité du bien selon les individus, déterminé que tu étais à suivre ta cause, notre cause malgré cet état de fait : C'est l'ultime leçon que tu as donnée à Hyôga. Le sang froid. La remise en question. L'analyse.  
Pour ne jamais faire mon erreur, Camus.  
Pour ne jamais se faire manipuler.  
Pour ne jamais se voiler la face.  
Suivre toujours la vraie justice.  
Ne pas être impulsif.  
Ne pas être ignorant.  
Tu lui as enseigné ce que tu aurais tu m'enseigner.  
Tu savais que je me trompais.  
Pourquoi ne m'a tu rien dit ?  
Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas montré le vrai chemin, si c'était toi qui me l'avait dit, je t'aurais cru, Camus, si c'était toi qui m'avait invité à partager tes doutes, je t'aurais cru, et je t'aurais suivi, Camus pourquoi, je te faisais confiance, ne me faisais tu pas confiance ?  
Oui, je l'avoue, Camus, je t'en ai voulu, ce jour là. Je t'en ai voulu parce que j'étais seul face à mes erreurs, et que tu n'étais pas là pour me montrer où aller.  
Je t'ne ai voulu. Dans ma peine, je n'ai même pas envisagé que si tu ne m'avais rien dit, c'était pour me protéger.  
Quel ami je fais !  
Ta mort m'a fait réfléchir. J'ai médité sur cette leçon que tu as donnée à Hyôga, et, certes trop tard car tu n'étais plus, j'ai décidé de la suivre.  
J'avais beau t'en vouloir, tu avais toujours ma confiance et mon amitié profonde, Camus. Tu me manquais, et c'est en ton souvenir que j'ai compris qu'au lieu de me morfondre je devais aller de l'avant. Car la Terre n'attendrait pas que je me remette tranquillement de ma douleur.  
Je n'ai pas perdu espoir en notre cause, Camus, ça non. Je me suis relevé, plus prêt que jamais à en découdre avec le mal, avec l'ennemi, plus déterminé que jamais à accomplir mon devoir de Chevalier. Car, à partir de ce jour, ce devoir, je l'accomplissais pour nous deux.  
Et c'est comme ça, qu'encore une fois, j'ignorais la réelle cause de mon problème, et je refusais de regarder autours de moi, pire, à l'intérieur de moi.  
Tu sais, Aiolia m'a dit qu'à cette époque, je te ressemblais un peu. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je m'étais aigri et renfermé. Alors que je disais m'être très bien remis de ta mort, j'en souffrais inconsciemment et je pense que je n'ai jamais remercié Aiolia d'avoir été aussi patient avec moi, à ce moment là. J'aurais du.  
Et puis, il a fallu que tu revienne en surplis.  
C'est là que ça a dégénéré, entre nous. Tu te souviens, ce que je disais sur la confiance ? Ce jour là, j'ai cru que tu l'avais trahi.  
J'ai cru, que la confiance que je t'avais accordée, que je te vouais même au delà de ce que je te reprochais, tu l'avais piétinée.  
Quel imbécile j'ai été. J'en suis vraiment venu à croire que tu avais trahi Athéna.  
Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que la rancœur que j'avais dissimulé et enfoui en moi, elle n'attendait que cette occasion pour sortir et exploser.  
Oui, tu as bien entendu, Camus, ce jour là, si je n'ai pas vu tes réelles intentions, c'était parce ce que je voulais te voir trahir.  
Je voulais te voir comme je t'ai vu. Comme un traître. Je voulais avoir une raison de t'en vouloir, de te détester, et oui, elle est là la puissance de l'inconscient, Camus, des non-dits, des sentiments refoulés, il est là mon crime !  
Tu as toujours sur que j'étais égoïste, immature, je t'ai blessé, comme je m'en veux de t'avoir blessé !  
Mais tu m'as toujours accepté et apprécié comme j'étais. Ce que tu me trouvais, Camus, je me le demande, aujourd'hui encore.  
Mais à ce moment, je ne pensais pas à ça. Je me contentais de défouler sur toi mes sentiments, ma peine comme ma colère, et tu as laissé faire. Tu m'as laissé tenter de te tuer, tu m'as laissé tenter de t'étrangler, et pourtant, avant de repartir pour les Enfers, tu as eu ce geste de tendresse. Cette main, sur mon épaule, moi qui restait à genoux, accablé, dévasté.  
Ma déesse venait de mourir, et le sentiment d'échec était cuisant, autant envers cette cause dans laquelle je croyais tant, et autant envers toi, alors que je venais d'apprendre que tu n'avais pas réellement trahi et qu'à nouveau je mesurais toute l'étendue de mon erreur. Tu l'as compris. Et au lieu de t'occuper te ta douleur, toi qui avait directement causé la mort de la déesse que tu aimais autant que moi, toi qui avait tué Shaka, un de nos compagnons en utilisant une technique interdite et en jetant au loin ton honneur pour ta mission, tu te penchais sur la mienne.  
Puis tu es parti. J'aurais du te retenir à ce moment là. J'aurais du te rattraper...  
Mais il a fallut partir. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Pour Athéna... Tout n'était pas perdu et je devais faire mon devoir de Chevalier avant tout. Tu aurais été fier de moi, Camus.  
Moins fier de ma défaite face au Juge de l'Enfer, par contre, complètement cuisante : A seulement dix pour cent de ma puissance, je ne ressemblais pas à grand chose et autant te dire que ça me reste en travers de la gorge.  
Le Cocyte m'a donné matière à réfléchir.  
Réfléchir à quoi ? Et bien, à tout ce que je viens de te dire, à bien d'autres choses, oui, enfermé dans cet Enfer glacial, j'ai enfin eu le courage de me remettre en question.  
J'ai été injuste, Camus. Et tu sais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal ? Pas ce fait, en lui même, tu dirais toi même qu'il est inutile de se morfondre sur ses erreurs, et très franchement ça n'a jamais été mon genre, non, ce qui me faisait mal c'était qu'il était trop tard pour te demander pardon.  
Te demander pardon, puis te dire merci. Merci d'avoir été là, merci d'avoir été un ami plus fidèle que je ne l'ai été.  
Je n'ai jamais eu de mal à reconnaître mes erreurs, loin de là, aussi colérique que je puisse être, mais cette fois, j'avais été trop lent. Je comprends enfin ce de quoi tu parlais, quand tu disais qu'un jour je regretterai d'agir avant de penser.  
Il était trop tard.  
Tu étais trop loin.  
J'aurais pu méditer cette leçon pour l'éternité, piégé dans ce froid qui me rappelait ta présence, mais mon devoir n'était pas terminé.  
Athéna m'appelait.  
Et son comos donnait un nouveau battement à mon cœur, me rappelait pourquoi je vivais, pourquoi je m'étais battu.  
Alors je me relevais, encore une fois.  
Pour elle, je me relèverai à l'infini, sois en certain, Camus, tu peux me faire confiance, de là où tu es, pour faire en sorte que ton sacrifice ne soit pas vain.  
Et il semblerait qu'Aiolia, Mû et moi-même soyons arrivés au bon moment. Un peu plus, et Shaka sacrifiait sa vie inutilement pour détruire ce mur, devant ces Bronzes qui auraient sûrement fait de même, têtus qu'ils étaient. Ça aurait été du gâchis. Leur destin n'était pas là, je le sentais. Ce n'était pas ici que leur cosmos atteindrait son paroxysme, pas ici qu'ils s'accompliraient en tant qu'hommes, en tant que Chevaliers. Ils valaient bien mieux que ça.  
A multiples reprises, ils ont sauvé Athéna là où nous étions impuissants, ils nous ont même montré la voie, la vraie : ils ont montré que ce n'était pas parce que nous portions des armures d'or et étions plus expérimentés qu'eux que nous détenions le bien.  
J'ai toujours été un grand idéaliste, Camus, et je me suis toujours assumé comme tel, même devant les horreurs que j'ai pu voir, même devant les remises en question que la vie a posé sur mon chemin. C'est pourquoi je veux croire en eux, pourquoi je sais que c'est la pureté naïve de leur jeunesse et de leur résolution qui sauvera Athéna et ce monde.  
C'est notre tour de leur ouvrir le chemin, et de leur confier ce monde.  
Leur avenir appartient à eux seuls. Notre devoir est d'assurer ce fait.  
Tu es d'accord, Camus, n'est ce pas ?  
Je me retourne, tu es là.  
Vous êtes tous revenus, vous aussi des morts pour Athéna, pour les Bronzes.  
La mort que nous prédit Dohkô, nécessaire à la destruction du Mur des Lamentions, ne me fait pas peur.  
Tu es là, Camus.  
Devant moi. Tu me regarde.  
Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les grands discours, le temps passe et notre déesse se meure. Pourtant j'ai tant à te dire.  
Entre merci et désolé, que dois-je te dire en premier ?  
Tu as du voir mon dilemme dans mes yeux, car la première fois de notre histoire, tu me souris franchement, largement, départi de ton habituelle retenue et froideur.  
Tu ne m'en veux pas.  
Et moi je ne t'en veux plus.  
Tout ce que je peux te rendre, c'est le même sourire, Camus, et cette poignée de main, cette poignée de frère d'armes, yeux dans les yeux, dans la plus grande et la plus belle sincérité, un pardon mutuel, une promesse mutuelle, l'échange renouvelé de nos confiances les plus absolues.  
Alors nous retournons vers le Mur.  
J'entends ta voix se mêler à la mienne tandis que nous élevons notre cosmos au delà de ce que nous avons déjà pu atteindre dans notre vie de Chevaliers, je te sens, non loin de moi, et puis je sens une lumière et une chaleur plus qu'intenses submerger tout mon être, et alors, alors je ne sens plus rien.  
C'est la fin.  
Nos chemins se sont enfin rejoints, et ils s'arrêtent au même point.  
Regarde la lumière, Camus, tends la main et touche la, cette fois je suis derrière toi.


End file.
